


The Monster Inside

by jaspeada0928



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspeada0928/pseuds/jaspeada0928
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like everything was over, but was it? The Monster Arm left a warning, and some days after the castle incident , Marco starts to think the words were true.<br/>"You'll never get rid of me! I'm part of you know! You can treat the symptoms, but you'll never cure the virus!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster Inside

He had seen it.

He had seen the Monster Arm while Star and him were searching for the sandwich. But after all what happened after that ,he had forgotten about it, being kidnapped, Star's wand breaking, Toffy dissapearing, the italian unicorn that had gone into Star's wand... All those thinks had taken his mind out of it. And three days after the incident, while glancing at the ceiling, trying to sleep, Marco suddenly remembered it.

He had seen it. And that fraction of second had felt so real, he thought his right arm didn't belong to him anymore. But nothing happened then, and nothing was happening while he glanced at the ceiling, deep in thought. He remembered the feeling of having a murderous monster attached to his body. How it had made his life impossible for a morning, and how it suddenly had tuned into the best thing in his life. He had yelled to Star because of it, he had hurted her feelings, and he had allowed the evil tentacle to convince him and to use him, and he had ended attacking Jeremy Birnbaum. If it wasn't for Star...

He shook his head to himself in the darkness of his room. It was of no use to worry about it, to think about it. There was nothing he could do to change what had happened and nothing else was going to happen. The Monster Arm was gone.

Or so he hoped.

Another thought came to his mind. Toffee had told him he was a dissapointment. Why would he think so? it's not like if he expected something from him, after all he was a simple human, compared to magic princesses, monster and demons he was insignificant, so why would Toffee say that? The only answer that came to Marco's mind terrified him, it made sense but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that Toffee was talking to _it._

It wasn't there anymore, Star had banished it, so why did he keep worring about it? Why couldn't he take Toffe's words out of his mind? 

Probably for Toffee he was a dissapontment because he didn't go around trying to eat people or plotting to steal Star's wand, because _Marco_ was in control. Was there a way for the purple tentacle t take over his body? Was there anyway he could turn into a monster? It was better not to think about that.

There was still one more thing that worried him; how could Toffee knnow about  _it_? Was there any sing, something he hadn't noticed about himself? Probably that wasn't it,  he had examined his arm more than one time to see if it was still  _his arm_ , he searched for any purple or pink spots, but there were none. His arm was normal. He was normal.

Marco sighted, trying to relax his mind.  _It's gone and it's not coming bad._ He tried to covince himself, and to go back to sleep.

But deep inside he knew it was a lie.

 


End file.
